yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flip Turner
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = male | affiliation = Numbers Club | anime deck = Anti-Xyz Bones | manga deck = Anti-Xyz Bones | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Flip, known as Tokunosuke Omoteura in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is a friend of Yuma Tsukumo. Personality When Astral looks at Flip, he appears to have a dark aura around him, similar to Ryoga Kamishiro and Mr. K when they were possessed by Numbers, even though he is not seen to have one. This is shown to represent his dark nature, being a very deceitful and spiteful person. Flip is a crafty person who has similar mannerisms to Weevil Underwood. They both appear quite similar and are viewed as creepy by the female characters. They both trick their opponents into taking their cards and take advantage of it. Flip is a skilled Duelist who uses any under-handed tactic in the book to make his opponents fall into his trap, even to the extent of giving Yuma the "Baby Tiragon" card in order for him to steal Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". Wherever Flip goes, there is mischief, from causing a candy store owner to go out of business by saying his candies were overpriced (in the dub he said that the candies were past their expiration date even though they never had one), to confusing a Cleanbot by tipping it upside down. He has a habit of saying "Ura" in each sentence in the Japanese version. Flip seems to have a similar characteristic with his Flip Effect Monsters as his appearance is deceiving until his true intention is revealed, just like flipping a face. He has a Duel Gazer built for his glasses and a Standard Blue D-Pad. In the dub, Flip believes that there's a "flip-side" to everything, and that things can be defined by their opposites. Something that seems harmless can actually be quite lethal. This philosophy is embodied by his fondness for Flip Effect Monsters, along with the physically weak Baby Tiragon. As a small child, he often received the same treatment from older children who took advantage of his ignorance towards dueling to cheat him out of his cards through Ante Duels, saying they would accelerate his improvement when the stakes were higher. He eventually found out, running home in tears and vowing revenge. Since then, he had learned to trick people for his own gain, even defeating his former bullies who quickly became his lackeys. After his Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, the two eventually put aside their differences and become good friends. His personality completely changes afterwards, as shown when he helps Yuma, Tori and Bronk get into the studio to find Fuya Okudaira at the expense of being prevented from going in himself. Biography As a child, Flip enjoyed dueling. He would often go to the park to find people to duel. Unfortunately, his opponents were usually a group of older children who would convince him to Ante Duel them on the promise of improving his skills through the extra pressure (in reality, all they wanted were his cards). He eventually found out after overhearing a conversation between them. He ran home in tears, vowing he would learn to manipulate the other side of things to defeat them, just as they had used it against him. After studying deception and building a new deck, he won matches with the children who quickly became his lackeys. Tori and Bronk also mentioned knowing him in grade school where they learned of his deceitful nature. In Junior High, Flip is the same as before, his first appearance being putting a candy store owner out of business by calling his sweets over priced (in the dub, the man puts them on sale, and Flip says that reason for this is because they are past their expiration dates), then dueling the enraged man and beating him with his own card. One morning, he finds Yuma Tsukumo, congratulating him on his defeat of Ryoga Kamishiro, attempting to give him the "Baby Tiragon" card as a reward, only for Yuma to be pulled away. He attempts this several more times, only for the same to happen. He later doctors photographs of Yuma, placing him in many incriminating situations of mischief and emailing the pictures to their classmates, causing everyone but Bronk and Tori to shun him (even going as far as convincing another student to skip class to support the ruse, but in reality, had promised that student a rare Xyz Monster if he could create a domino pattern by the next morning). He later dresses as a female admirer to give a video message to Yuma, along with the "Baby Tiragon" card. Depressed at having no one to duel with, Yuma goes to the mall, Flip just happening to be there. He pats Yuma on the back, saying he believes he's innocent (while placing a note on him). He challenges Yuma to a duel, to which he accepts. Flip's decietful nature shows through after he sets Yuma up to Summon "Baby Tiragon", activating his "Ultra C" card to Summon Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". He then reveals the note he placed on Yuma's back was a letter written in Yuma's voice, stating that this is an Ante Duel and the winner is allowed to take a card of their choice from the loser. Flip tells him that his whole plan, from the photos to the duel, was to steal "Utopia". Even after managing to steal Yuma's "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" as well, Flip is defeated by his own "Baby Tiragon". Even then, Yuma offers it back to him on the condition he doesn't use it for any underhanded tricks again, prompting Flip to ask what his hidden motive is, only for Yuma to he doesn't have one, and that it was his card to begin with as well as thinking he was a very strong duelist. This causes him to burst into tears, saying he has never had someone call him powerful before. (In the dub, Yuma instead compliments him on his glasses, saying that they are "cool", and Flip breaks down into tears, as this is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. Flip then realizes that his philosophy - that there is a "flip-side" to everything - may not always be correct, and that some things should be taken at face value.) He then gives the card back, saying Yuma should keep it as a sign of friendship, to which Yuma rejoices, as he had really wanted the card all along. The two leave the duel as friends. He later appears before Yuma, Tori, and Bronk as they are trying to think of a way to sneak back stage for the ESPer Robin show. Flip attempts to act natural and walk right past the guard, only for it to fail. He then shouts that the others should run while they can, letting them go through as he distracts the guard. He appears again when Bronk, Tori and Caswell are discussing forming a Numbers Club coming down from a tree and asking to join. They let him join due to him having once himself used Numbers but he claims he doesn't remember what happened back then. After they all split up to look for information on the Numbers and finding nothing he brings them to Jin's mansion hoping that since he was a fortuneteller he could help them. As Jin effortlessly predicts the details of their quest, Bronk asks him if this is the hidden side to fortune telling, to which he replies there is no hidden side to it. He, along with the others there, fall through the floor (excluding Cathy) and are left stranded in a pit of lava on a small pedestal of rock. He cheers Yuma on throughout the Duel after he arrives to rescue his friends, watching through a portal in the room. He witnesses Astral appear as the duo obtains the power of Chaos Xyz Change. Once the Duel is won by Yuma, the Augmented Reality disappears, revealing they had all been standing on a table in a normal room all along. Flip and the rest come to congratulate Astral and Yuma (more so the former) and thank them for saving the group. Decks Anime Flip's Deck is an anti-Xyz Zombie-Type Flip Effect Deck in which he takes advantage of the opponent's monster by taking control of the opponent's Xyz Monsters. The two cards seen in his past deck, Ceremonial Bell and Respect Play, reflect his younger, more naive views with Dueling, having been more trustworthy before realizing he was being used by bullies. Manga Trivia * The fact that Flip gives his opponents the "Baby Tiragon" card to benefit off of them Summoning it is yet another similarity that Flip shares with Weevil Underwood. During the Battle City arc, Weevil gave Joey Wheeler the "Parasite Paracide" card in order to make all of Joey's monsters become Insect-Type so that Weevil could utilize the power of his "Insect Barrier" and "Insect Queen" cards. * His habit of saying "ura" (short for "uragiri" - betrayal in Japanese) could be related to his attitude. * Flip is thus far the only character in any animated series of Yu-Gi-Oh! to make repeated use of Flip Effect Monsters. * A comparison can be made between Kagemaru, who desired the Sacred Beast cards, and Flip, who wanted the "Number" cards due to their power. * Similar to the Three Pure Nobles, who play anti-Synchro decks designed to destroy the Monster Cards featured in their series, Flip plays an anti-Xyz deck, which is the monster type featured in Zexal. However, Flip is a minor antagonist who was befriended after losing to Yuma, while the Pure Nobles are the main antagonists for the third season of 5D's. * Flip's last name in the Japanese version is made up of the words "omote" and "ura," which can respectively mean "outer" and "inner," referencing his belief that there is a hidden or opposite side to everything. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters